Wolf and Rabbit! CanxUS, R18
by FindingXXX
Summary: America is running through a forest, but the big bad wolf is after him...   A bit of rough stuff, you know.


America tore through the forest, not caring that branches whipped at his face and stones dug into his feet. They were the foreplay, just a tease. The forest seemed to shake as he ran, clawing his way past trees, not caring that they rubbed his fingers raw. That was just sensitizing him.

Behind him, the crashing sound of his pursuer echoed in the otherwise quiet forest. The wolf coming after the rabbit, but this little rabbit was running for his life. Each step seemed to reverberate up his legs until it felt like hands rubbing him _there, yes, right there._ Terror and arousal simmered in his veins and he acted on both, ripping his way through the foliage, not bothering to hide his tracks. If he slowed down for even a second, it was sure that he would fall. Perhaps that would be better, to fall and offer up his hips, make it easier...no! He refused to be caught that easily! Besides, even if he were to cover his tracks, the other was far too great a hunter, would find him no matter where he hid.

With that thought in mind, he vaulted over a giant fallen tree, scrabbling his fingernails against it for purchase and ignoring the moss under his fingernails. The forest seemed to pulse at him; where else could he run? America darted frantically between the trees, trying to find some sort of escape. He had already traveled farther than any human could have hoped to, but it wasn't far enough. Oh god, he was running out of options, but part of him wanted to be caught, made his cock twitch in his pants at the very thought.

In a last desperate attempt at escape, he charged for the treeline, hoping to break into the open and outdistance his pursuer. His wolf never let him. Instead, they hit the forest floor hard, rolling over each other, leaves scraping at all exposed flesh. America heard tearing and the stinging sensation of twigs digging into his skin was replaced with the soft heat of a tongue. His shirt was utterly destroyed within seconds, but the loving licks erased his mind. Pain shocked him again, and America looked down into Canada's hard violet eyes. Teeth dug into his nipple again, and he yelled, grabbing fistfuls of Canada's hair and yanking, but to no avail. His hips were simply forced apart to accomodate his brother's, and all the bucking and grinding in the world wouldn't dislodge him.

Canada apparently decided he didn't want to wait anymore and flipped America onto his hands and knees. He barely had time to dig his fingers into the leaves and dirt before he was dragged backwards onto Canada's tongue. Canada growled his approval to find America already slick, but he only took it as a point in his favor. _Good bunnies are always ready for sex._ America groaned aloud as that tongue began to work into his ass, rough and harsh and oh-so-needed. It twisted against his insides and his muscles rippled after it.

That treatment only lasted a minute before nails raked sharply across his exposed back and the sounds of Canada's clothes being shredded filled his ears. Then came the head of his brother's cock, pushing inside him roughly and making him growl. His own erection pulsed with it's neglect, but he couldn't reach it. Canada's breath rasped against his neck as he seated himself fully and America _screamed_ like an animal before throwing his hips back. One hand reached back to claw at Canada's hips and ass, and got a bruising, possessive bite on the soft junction of his neck for his trouble. Canada was marking his property on his twin, and America loved every second.

The marking continued, some of the bites sure to stay for days. He had been caught and thrown down and dominated, now he was being marked and claimed. Canada's pace only grew more rapid, pushing in as deep as he could possibly want it, even striking his prostate occasionally. America's arm finally collapsed and his proud chest hit the ground. Canada didn't even slow his pounding, just dragged America's hips up to take the fucking. One hand wrapped around his front and began to stroke his cock furiously, and America yelled and moaned his pleasure to the forest. The heat he felt grew with ever thrust, every bite and lick and claw and sting. It was just so rough and heavenly at the same time.

Under an onslaught like that, he couldn't possibly last long. America howled his release and emptied himself onto the leaves, glad that the torturous pressure was finally gone. His vision blurred pleasantly, and he closed his eyes to keep from getting dizzy. Behind him, Canada thrust roughly a few more times, before stilling to America's squeezing and finishing too. They then collapsed in an exhausted heap and laid there for the longest time, just enjoying the feeling of sticking together among the leaves and torn-up soil.

Finally, America separated them and pressed a gentle kiss to Canada's forehead. Leaning down, he whispered softly in his ear.

"You have exactly one minute to pick the tree I'm going to fuck you against. Starting now."


End file.
